Yaya Yah
Yaya is one of the main character in BoBoiBoy. Personality Yaya is very kind like her other friends, but she easily gets angry when BoBoiBoy forgets her name and call her such names like "Mimi", and "Siti Zubaidah" and when no one likes to buy her biscuits. Sometimes it happens too when Gopal tricks Yaya that someone wants to buy her biscuits. Yaya's weakness is her mom's cute but Horrible Sand paper-flavored Biscuits , it makes People and Cats faint after they eat it. Even just one bite of her biscuit everyone can faint. It's unknown if her mom know about it. She also afraid to hurt and punch non-antagonist characters except Ying in their rivalry (Episode 37). Later,she manages to overcome this weakness as many people insults her biscuits. In school she is like a screeching lion (after she steps the red line). She also competing Ying to know who's smarter in class. Life Not much is known about her early life but she was raised properly by her mother Mrs.Yah. List of Characters that already taste Yaya's Biscuits: Episode 4 BoBoiBoy ': Almost fainted but doesn't like the biscuit. Potato (her former pet cat) : fainted with his leg up forward. Episode 7 '''Probe ': He said that her biscuits taste like Sandpaper. Episode 8 'BoBoiBoy ': Gopal puts some biscuits on his mouth. '''Gopal : He transformed her biscuit to a cookie but the taste is still the same. Episode 15 Papa Zola : Also said that it taste like Sandpaper and fainted. Episode 21 BoBoiBoy Wind ''': Almost fainted and choke but laughs so hard that he evolved to '''BoBoiBoy Cyclone Episode 26 BoBoiBoy ''': Yaya gave her biscuits on the way home, it's unknown if he ate them. Episode 31 '''BoBoiBoy : Ochobot fed him with the biscuits which became his nightmare. Episode 32 Pak Senin Koboi's Crazy Cat : BoBoiBoy, Fang and Gopal fed the cat with Yaya's Biscuits. Friendship She is sometimes bossy, but she's still friendly towards her friends. Powers Her actual power is Gravity Manipulation. She also can collect gravity in her hands and release it strongly, other powers are the Flying Power, Super Strength, Super Sonic Speed and the Powerful Scratches. About Nutrition Aside from making Biscuit, She is smart about healthy and unhealthy foods. In a commercial for the Series called "Yaya's Word", BoBoiBoy told Gopal to transform things such as Bolts and Slippers to Sweets. As Gopal ate a lollipop, one of his teeth came out. BoBoiBoy said that he had to go to the dentist. Then she said to the audience that junk foods are not good for us, only eat foods that's nutritious. In School Because of her good attitude and achievements, the school gave her the Yaya's Wall of Success, but Gopal explained to BoBoiBoy that she took all of the achievements (Episode 31). Season 2 In Season 2, her eyes became grey and have a flower clip on her hood. She also grew taller like BoBoiBoy. Youtube English version In the english version of the series that Animonsta Studios uploaded in Youtube recently, Yaya's name was change to Hanna, since the credits of Season 1, Episode 3, she was not seen wearing her hijab, only her glasses. Videos Gallery 137px-Yaya's Band.png 259812 141669902674526 80947031 n.jpg Happy Yaya.png Images (16).jpg Pen kambing biri-biri.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-12-17h24m25s12.png Vlcsnap-2012-06-15-20h45m37s215.png Yaya nak denda BoBoiBoy.png Yaya123.png Yayawys.png Yaya dan Kucing.png Iwan with Yaya.png Apa Kata Yaya Episod 8.png Yaya with Malaysian Flag.png Yaya perangkap.png Yaya.png Ochobot and Yaya.png Jumpa-yaya-boboiboy-tv3.jpg 994510_189161431252645_164878435_n.jpg 300px-Meet Yaya - Boboiboy.flv.jpg 72927 412259485529205 162552392 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-19-23h04m16s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-18-15h44m09s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-23h56m40s179.png 16.png|Yaya .. At the Moment in the episode "Terbaik Raya" 934645_214777118679088_2122730456_n.jpg 182.png 197.png 202.png 211.png 113.png 972105_1400333970187886_2093643132_n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Boboiboy's friends Category:Team BoBoiBoy Category:Yaya's Powers Category:Students of Rintis Island Primary School Category:Students in the 5th Grade Honest Section Category:Protagonists